


Just Needed Hugs:

by magnumpilover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Intros Being Made Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Murder, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, General, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Killing, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/magnumpilover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Rick comes over immediately, What happens when he sees Steve?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright
Series: Intros Being Made Series: [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543468
Kudos: 1





	Just Needed Hugs:

*Summary: Rick comes over immediately, What happens when he sees Steve?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Orville “Rick” Wright was worried about his lover, as soon as he called him after they did the raid on Daiyu Mei, The Bar Owner knew that he didn’t sound so good. Without hesitation, He went over to his house, Cause Steve needed him. He got into his corvette, & sped all the way to the route of his house.

Steve was on pins, & needles as he waited for his lover to come to him, so he can just hug him, & never let go. He couldn’t believe that he wanted to kill her, & he almost did. The **_Five-O Commander_** didn’t want to cross a line that he can’t come back from, The Former Seal just sighed, as he continued to wait for his man to come.

Rick picked up burgers & fries from their favorite place, He figured that greasy food was the cure for everything. As soon as he had his order, He continued on his way to the McGarrett Household. The **_La Mariana Bar Owner_** knew that if he was there, The Hunky Brunette would spill his guts out to him.

As soon as Rick had gotten to Steve’s house. He had enough time to put the takeout order down, before he was engulfed in a pair of strong arms, that encircled him. “Are you okay now, Babe ?”, He looks him over with a critical eye. “I am now, I just needed a hug”, Steve answers honestly, & they hugged & shared a kiss. Steve helped his beloved set up dinner, & in a matter of minutes, They were enjoying their meals.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
